1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a support device for holding an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a multi-vacuum mount type support device that uses multiple vacuum mount assemblies far mounting on flat surface by means of vacuum suction and, which allows easy adjustment of the supported object to different elevations and angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different vacuum mount type support devices have been disclosed for supporting a mobile telephone, mobile multimedia player, computer, or any of a variety of electronic apparatus on a flat surface, and have appeared on the market. These conventional vacuum mount type support devices do not allow easy adjustment of the elevation and angle of the supported object. Further, due to the use of one single vacuum mount, the support device may fall down easily upon a vibration or accidental impact.